


before loneliness can break my heart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the six months she was gone, Cora sent Allison one postcard—it was a picture of a cardinal on a snow-covered branch, and the message box merely said <i>I’m coming home</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before loneliness can break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Cora - grief.

During the six months she was gone, Cora sent Allison one postcard—it was a picture of a cardinal on a snow-covered branch, and the message box merely said _I’m coming home._

Cora wasn’t big on long-distance relationships.  She barely kept in touch with Derek, trying to enjoy her life free of alpha packs or evil trees.  But she missed Allison—missed their late-night chats (Cora sitting on Allison’s window-sill, Allison in bed), their coffee and donut runs, the way they’d mutually roll their eyes at Derek’s gruffness and Stiles’ weird theories.

She missed the feeling of Allison smiling into a kiss.

When her flight landed, she called a cab and gave the driver Allison’s address, wanting to see her before anyone else.  She had a bunch of stuff for Allison she collected while travelling—books, trinkets, pictures of weapons and tech from different hunting groups that collaborated with peaceful werewolf packs. 

But the moment she stepped out of the cab, she knew something was so, so wrong.

She waited, waited for the smell of pine and sweet perfume that always meant Allison was near, waited for the undertones of iron and leather in the air.

But all she could smell was an empty apartment, hollow space, and endless grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shocking Blue's "Send Me a Postcard"


End file.
